Kitsune Tsuki
by otakuzutto
Summary: Rating may go up, YAOI - Haven't seen too many of this pairing. InuYasha discovers that someone has a secret and it just might lead to a relationship he never dreamed of


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but I wish I did  
  
Writer's block forces me to take a break from my other stories (Youkai no Ai, and Fushigi Rurouni) which I just shamelessly promoted. This little idea popped up one day and I thought I'd try it out, and maybe cure my writer's block in the process. R&R please!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I hate night's like this." The Kitsune declared, as he sat back against the tree, feeling the rough bark on his bare back. He looked down and could barely see the ground through the thick branches. Which meant nobody would see him either. With a sigh he looked up at the rising moon. "Kitsune Tsuki." he whispered. The night every Kitsune with less than 9 tails dreaded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Flashback* "Now my little one." his father was saying. "Someday soon you will grow a second tail and become more powerful than you are now. With each tail you grow, your powers will increase, until you grow into a fine adult and reach your peak." The little boy wagged his tail and leapt onto his fathers lap. "Then I'll have 9 tails like you!" he cried. "Yes, but that will be many many decades from now." his father said. "But until then, you must always mind the Kitsune Tsuki."  
  
"You see my son, we Kitsune have many enemies. In order to trick them into thinking we are weaker than we truly are, we take the shape of a lesser- tailed Kitsune. If a 3 tailed kitsune boy looked like a little 1 tailed boy, he may be attacked by a youkai that he is strong enough to defeat. But once a month, the Kitsune Tsuki rises. And every kitsune with 8 or less tails, loses his powers. The illusions we use as protection disappear. And our true forms are revealed, and powerless. Never allow someone to know when your Kitsune Tsuki rises, it could endanger your life."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stupid moon." The kitsune muttered. "Why'd it have to rise today of all days." He took a cautious sniff in the direction of his companions camp. They were all still there. A stronger scent from the camp caught his nose and he quickly snorted it out. "Damn vixen, picking the night of the Kitsune Tsuki to go into heat." he snarled. He could control his body when she went into heat, except on the night of the Kitsune Tsuki.  
  
A sudden shooting pain in the base of his tail snapped him alert. The change was beginning. His illusion never hurt when he regained his usual form, except when it was stripped from him by the moon. He winced as his tail split into two, and then one split again. As it split, his small legs and arms grew longer. The small torso of a little boy grew into the muscular body of a young man in his late teens. His adorable boyish face lost its baby fat and grew handsome and thin. With a final flash of pain in his tail, the transformation was complete. Stretching out on the tree limb the Kitsune thrashed his 3 tails, already impatient for the night to end. He forced his tails to stop, and leaned back to try and sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell are you doing up there runt? Get down here." came a demanding, yet quiet shout from below. The Kitsune's eyes shot open. *Shit!* he thought. He stayed perfectly still, praying the person below would go away. "I know you're up there, I smell you. Besides, you left your clothes down here. . . why the hell are you naked anyway?" the shouting continued. "Uh, I couldn't sleep. Don't come up!" the Kitsune yelled, trying to give his voice a childish pitch. "Feh!" came the reply. "Why are you here?" the Kitsune called down, maybe his curiosity would drive the person away. "Couldn't sleep."came a snarl. "Stop stalling and get down here before I come up."  
  
"Why can't you sleep?" the Kitsune continued. "Because I can't! Shut up." was the annoyed reply. "Is it because Kagome's in heat?" the Kitsune asked. A growl and the sound of moving leaves made him realize it was the wrong thing to say. In an instant, InuYasha dropped onto the branch in front of him. InuYasha opened his mouth to say something, probably foul, and closed it with a snap. He opened it again, "Shippou??" he gasped in shock. Shippou sighed, "I hate night's like this." 


End file.
